narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishi Hyuga
| previous partner = None | family = Unknown Father Unknown Mother Aoi Haru (Wife) Hikari Haru (Daughter) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Missing-nin (former) Konoha's Military Strategist | academy = Never enrolled | chunin = N/A | jonin = 120 (Special Promotion by Third Hokage, Hiruzen) | kekkei = Byakugan Tenseigan | nature = Water Release (Affinity) Fire Release] Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Tenseigan Chakra Mode Gentle Fist}} Seishi is a miracle existence. Born sometime before or during the Warring States Period, he was supposed to have died in the Second Shinobi World War. However, someone saved him and gave him telomerase-creating cells, most likely the work of a Haru Clan member. Seishi, who has seen too much bloodshed, has been trying to kill himself for decades but any injury he sustains heals just as it opens. After 12 decades, Seishi carved a scar on his chest to show that he is cursed and vowed to stay alive to see how the Shinobi World will turn out. Background Warring States Period Born of parents unknown, Seishi only knew times of war. All he could hear were the screams of dying people. Even though he was only five, his clan sent him out to the battlefield. There, Seishi lost all connection to the earth. His Byakugan matured into the Tenseigan. Unfeeling, he began killing random shinobi, whether his own clansmen or his enemies. When returning home, Seishi always had a blank look on his face and was covered in blood. When a truce was called between the Senju and the Uchiha, Seishi fled from his family. After fifteen years of running, he discovered the secret entrance that would take him to the moon. Upon arriving, he met a young Toneri Ōtsutsuki and the branch family. Because of his Tenseigan, Seishi was hailed as the reincarnation of Hamura. He lived quietly there for twenty-eight years until he looked down on earth and saw war brewing again. He quickly left his home and rushed to earth. The Second Shinobi World War Upon exiting the portal, he saw nothing but blood. He immediately rushed back to his home, knowing that he would be ostracized. However, he saw no one. Then he went to the Land of Fire where Konoha resided. He was shocked to see that neither Hashirama nor Tobirama was present and demanded an explanation. Hiruzen calmly explained that Hashirama had died a while back and Tobirama sacrificed himself during the last war. Seishi, who was technically a Rogue Ninja with a very high bounty, immediately gathered the necessary information and set out for the battlefield, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Arriving at the frontlines in Amegakure, he encountered the Sannin and Hanzo. Being neutral, Seishi fought toe-to-toe against them both, despite being outnumbered. His Tenseigan Chakra Mode proved too strong for the four shinobi to handle. He then disappeared into the village. Searching through the rubble, he called out for any survivors. He helped many of them escape to refugee camps until he found Yahiko, Konan and Nagato. Touched by their will to live, Seishi took the orphans as his own children and trained them in the arts. Seishi ordered them that if they wanted to exact revenge, they better kill him first. Seishi offered himself up many times as a sack of potatoes to stab, roast, or bury. Soon, the orphans lost their will for revenge. Once Seishi knew they were ready, he sent them out, promising that he will see them again. Deadly Battle with Hanzo and the Root Seishi wandered throughout the world trying to stop anymore bloodshed but to no avail. Word reached him that Yahiko, Konan and Nagato were going to speak peace terms with Hanzo. Seishi, knowing this to be a trap, rushed immediately to their meeting place. Seishi made it just in time to see Yahiko jump on Nagato. Seishi froze in his tracks and watched as Yahiko muttered his last words. Seishi, who knew Medical Ninjutsu, did his best to heal Yahiko but it only delayed his death. Seishi told Nagato and Konan to escape with Yahiko while he bought them time. By this time, Seishi was already 78 years old. Although old, his fighting ability has not waned in the least and he held off Hanzo and his men until the three could flee. Activating Tenseigan Chakra Mode, he used Silver Helical Explosion, blowing most of the soldiers away. The workload became tougher when Danzo and his Root showed up. He managed to decimate most of the troops but not before receiving a fatal injury. He was left on the battlefield to bleed out. Awakening He woke up, his vision blurred. All he could see were what looked like doctors and nurses treating him. He then flew into the unconscious again. The next time he woke, it was nighttime. A beautiful girl was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Her face was resting in her arms which were on the bed. She was startled awake when Seishi tried to silently get off the bed. The girl glomped herself onto Seishi. It was Seishi's turn to be startled, "Umm, Miss... What are you doing?" "You're not supposed to move yet," she said, "I'm your nurse so I have to keep you from doing anything rash." She gently pushed him back down, "Rest some more. Your body needs to adapt to the new cells." Seishi closed his eyes, thinking, New cells? Well, I DID lose a lot of blood and probably needed some grafts. Meeting the Leader The next time he awoke, Seishi was feeling better than ever. His Tenseigan was pulsing, which never happened before. He went outside and saw a village. It was a small village with a central bonfire and brick houses around it. The building he just walked out of was obviously the hospital. It had a green tinge all over. There was a white rabbit painted onto the doors. Seishi assumed that it was a clan symbol. He was proven right as a person who was obviously a leader stepped forward. "Foreigner, I see you have the Tenseigan, making you none other than someone from Konoha." Seishi knew that if he didn't say something, he will make them all his enemies. "I have come from a battlefield in Amegakure. I was shamefully defeated and left to die on the battlefield." The leader said, "As you can see we have rescued you from your deathbed. We also generously gave you a new arm and leg as you lost them both." Seishi was about to question about that but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he said, "Thank you for your kindness, Sir... Umm..." "You can call me Shoku," he said. Seishi replied, "Thank you again, Sir Shoku. Now, I don't want to sound demanding but may I know the current situation of the war right now?" Immediately, the man named Shoku leapt back and drew his sword. His attendants followed suit. Seishi realized he had made a mistake. "I'm sorry. I'm going to assume that outside knowledge is forbidden." Shoku replied, "You are correct, outsider. Technically, you should've never come here. When Aoi brought you back, I was tempted to immediately pull your plug. However, the hospital took pity on you and healed you as much as they can, even replacing your lost arms with our cultured cells." Seishi immediately knelt down and bowed his head, apologizing, "I am truly sorry for being injured and had to be brought here. I will leave immediately." The girl named Aoi said, "You still haven't fully recovered yet. Come here." She grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the hospital room. Soon, Seishi was pumped full of anesthesia and he fell back asleep. Marriage When he woke up, Aoi was on top of him. "You've awakened, darling," she said. Seishi nearly jumped off the bed and activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode. "Umm... Ms. Aoi? What are you doing?" She cuddled up to him and whispered, "I asked the village head. He was reluctant at first but he knew my love for you is unbreakable." Seishi put two and two together. "So... Does that mean we're getting married?" She answered, "Yes, darling. The ceremony is tomorrow." Seishi thought, Oh, great. Here we go. The next day, Seishi was awakened by more members of the Haru Clan and he was dressed in the ceremonial wedding attire. Shoku was the priest. Seishi could tell that tensions were really high. He made sure he was on his best behavior during the ceremony. After Shoku announced, "You may kiss the bride", Aoi jumped into Seishi, almost knocking him over. He managed to stay balanced and kissed his new wife back. Once the ceremony was over, applause broke out. Seishi said, "Sir Shoku. Thank you for allowing me to recover here. Now with your permission, I ask that I may take my wife with me back to my home." Shoku began shedding tears and choked out, "Yes, you may. Aoi, I wish you two the best of married lives." Aoi freed herself from Seishi's arms and ran to Shoku. They cried together and said their final goodbyes. Seishi, who was uncomfortable in these "touchy-feely" situations, shied away and waited at the village entrance. Soon, his wife came bounding over and put her arms around Seishi. "Well, husband, shall we go?" The two lovers set out into the forest, Seishi expecting more war. The Third Shinobi World War Upon returning to Konoha, Hiruzen was surprised to see a former Konoha shinobi returning with a beautiful lady in tow. Hiruzen asked, "Well, welcome back, Seishi. And who is this fair lady you've brought with you?" Seishi said, "This is my wife, Aoi Haru." "Interesting," Hiruzen said, "Anyway, Seishi, we need you to be a team leader for a mission." Seishi doubled, "Uh... Sir?" Hiruzen explained, "We are experiencing another world war. We are short-handed and we are forced to send students just fresh out of the battlefield to war." Seishi gasped, "Sir! That is inhumane!" "Yes, I know!" Hiruzen said, "But we're short on shinobi. I need you to head to the frontlines and hold off the Iwa shinobi." Seishi was on his way out and said, "Right away, sir!" Hiruzen shouted, "Wait, Seishi! You also need to lead Team Minato jointly with Minato Namikaze." "Understood, sir!" Seishi sped out and hurried to the Hidden Leaf Gate. Aoi chased after her husband and said, "Darling, I can fight, too." Seishi sighed and said, "Just please don't get in my way! I don't want you in my crossfire when I cut loose!" The Battle of Kannabi Bridge He saw children that were barely age 13. He saw what only could've been Minato Namikaze. He greeted Seishi, "Hello, you must be the one sent by Lord Third." Seishi shook hands, "Yes, my name is Seishi Hyuga. And these are your team members? What a fine team you have!" Minato said, "Naw, man. They're just poor children sent out to war." Seishi nodded, "Yes, but us adults will end the war so these children won't have to lose their lives." Minato agreed, "Yes. Now let's set off." They rushed into the forest. Upon reaching into the forests of Kusagakure, they were ambushed by Iwa-nin. One of them created many shadow clones that attacked from all sides. Seishi activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode and blew them all back. Kakashi also attacked with his Chidori. They cleared out the enemy and approached a river. Minato left Seishi in charge while he met the brunt of the enemy at Kannabi Bridge. Upon crossing the river, a rain of kunai appeared. Obito cleared them out with the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Aoi was healing Kakashi who broke his wrist. Seishi was then crucified. He was held trapped by an Iwa-nin. Rin was then taken. Seishi made chase, killing the Iwa-nin holding him down by activating Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He then followed the person who took Rin then immediately realized that he left Obito and Kakashi behind. He turned back and could hear their arguments from afar. "Obito, we have to put our mission first!" Kakashi said. Obito yelled back, "And leave Rin behind? No, sir! I ain't doing that! I'll go alone if I have to!" They turned their backs to each other and marched off in opposite directions. Seishi followed Kakashi and told him, "Kakashi, go help Obito. I'll go destroy the bridge myself." Kakashi said, "Are you sure, sensei?" "I alone is enough. Now, go!" Seishi infiltrated Kannabi Bridge and planted some bombs. Soon, he was surrounded by Iwa-nin. He told Aoi, "Go. Run! I'll bring this place down!" Aoi refused at first but obliged when she saw the look on Seishi's face. He activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode and used Golden Helical Explosion to slice the bridge into pieces, including the Iwa-nin protecting it. He stood in the debris, panting and wounded. Aoi found him bruised and battered and healed him. "Darling, you pushed yourself again! Not on my watch!" Clash! Obito Uchiha A few days later... Seishi told Kakashi to explain what happened again. Kakashi said that Iwa-nin caused a landslide that trapped Obito. He didn't make it out. Seishi then saw that Rin was gone too. Rin was captured by Kiri-nin. Seishi set off with Kakashi to go and fetch Rin. Kakashi busted Rin out and they were soon followed by many Kiri-nin and ANBU. Soon, Rin began saying that she was feeling a presence inside her. Soon, the Kiri-nin and ANBU caught up and both Kakashi and Seishi were forced to fight to protect Rin. Rin shouted, "No!" Kakashi stopped what he was doing and turned to her, "What's wrong, Rin?" She began yelling, "Kakashi, whatever you do, DO NOT bring me back to Konoha! They're going to use me to destroy the village!" Seishi's heart skipped a beat. That's what I was feeling in her! he thought. "Kakashi, they likely forced Rin to become the Three-Tails Jinchuriki!" Seishi said. Rin begged, "Kakashi, please kill me. I don't want to destroy the village!" Kakashi doubled back, "What?! I can't do that!" Rin said, "You have to! If you don't, I'll turn into a monster that destroys the village and we'll lose the war! Just do it!" Kakashi shook, "I can't!" Then, Kakashi attacked a Kiri-nin who was about to take Rin back. He activated his Chidori and began stabbing random people. Just when he was about to kill another shinobi, Rin jumped in and blocked the Chidori, taking it all the way through her chest. Rin's eyes widened and she choked, "Ka-ka-shi..." Seishi saw all this happen and the battle stopped for an instant. The silence was broken by a Kiri-nin shouting, "Dammit! She did it!" Then, an anguished yell filled the air. An unknown figure came dashing onto the scene and he began slaughtering shinobi. Seishi saw this and confronted the figure. They clashed, both spewing blood. Soon, the battlefield was a quiet zone as all shinobi had been killed by the two clashing. Seishi, who had broken an arm and severed an artery in his arm, said, "Who are you?!" The weird circular mask he had on unwound and Seishi was shocked to see the broken, battered face of Obito Uchiha. "Seishi-sensei... I'm sorry." Obito then ran back to where he came from. Seishi yelled after him, "Wait!" His stamina finally gave and he collapsed to one knee. Losing consciousness, he muttered, "Obito..." The End of War Soon, the war ended and the many sacrifices were honored. Seishi made sure Obito's name was carved into the memorial. Obito's grave, however, was isolated away from the others. Seishi made friendly relations with the Hyuga Clan and the Uchiha Clan. Soon after the service, Seishi was given a house by the Hokage to live in with his wife, who was now four months pregnant. Soon, Seishi began feeling calm. The Nine-Tails Invasion and Itachi Uchiha Seishi became friends with a young Itachi Uchiha. Soon, Itachi's little brother was born. Seishi became friends with him too. His daughter also became playmates with them. Soon, new problems came up in the form of the Nine-Tails Invasion. Activating Tenseigan Chakra Mode, he used Golden Helical Explosion to fight the Nine-Tails. The Nine-Tails mostly blocked Seishi's attack but was forced out of the village. Seishi and Minato fought the Nine-Tails head-on. Soon, an unknown person engaged Minato. "Seishi, I got this! Go and repel the Nine-Tails!" Minato yelled. "But...!" Seishi started. Minato shouted, "Just do it!" He was suddenly teleported by him. Not knowing what else to do, Seishi worked hand-in-hand with Hiruzen to push the Nine-Tails out. Then, out of nowhere, Gamabunta came in. Perched on top was Minato. "Minato!" Seishi yelled. Suddenly, Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow. An explosion rang out several kilometers away. Soon, they arrived and their eyes met a disaster. Minato and Kushina were both on the ground with holes in their abdomen. Seishi tried to arouse Minato but he was clearly dead. Kushina was still alive and whispered to Hiruzen, "Take... care of Naruto... Please..." She then died. The village returned to peace after that unfortunate incident. Disaster Averted! The "Almost" Coup d'Etat Soon, even Seishi could sense the negative feelings of the Uchiha clan. Itachi consulted Seishi, "Seishi-senpai, what are we supposed to do?" Seishi replied, "I'll try to talk to Fugaku and Hiruzen about this." Seishi fought with Danzo about this. Soon, it turned into an all-out brawl. The two clashed for hours on end. Soon, nearly drained of chakra, Itachi and Shisui came to assist. They attacked together and killed Danzo. Seishi, again mortally wounded, was saved by Aoi. "Ugh... You went and pushed yourself again! I can't have my hubby doing that every other day!" The Uchiha clan were ready to launch a coup but Shisui promised to stop it. Before Shisui could make the drastic measure, Fugaku successfully stopped the rebellious hearts of his fellow clansmen. Meeting Naruto and Sasuke Years after the "almost" coup, Seishi was walking around the village, contemplating his cursed life, when Itachi ran up to him holding his two-year-old brother. "Aww... Who's this bundle of joy?" Itachi proudly held him up, "This is my younger brother, Sasuke!" Sasuke began tugging at Seishi's finger and said, "Goo-goo?" Seishi gently took Sasuke and carried him. Sasuke laughed and bit Seishi's neck, "Ow! Itachi, you better teach Sasuke some manners." Itachi apologized, "I'm sorry, Sensei!" Seishi laughed, "Naw, it's okay. He's so cute. Can't wait for my daughter to meet him!" When they were old enough to attend the Academy, Seishi went to the entrance ceremony. He met with Fugaku who was bringing forth two children. One of them was Sasuke the other Seishi did not know. Fugaku introduced the two, "As you know already, Seishi-san, this is my second son, Sasuke Uchiha and this is his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said, "Uncle Seishi, Naruto and I are best buddies! Who's this beautiful girl?" Seishi announced, "This is my daughter, Hikari and my wife, Aoi. They're both from the Haru Clan." Fugaku scratched his chin, "Interesting. Never heard of them." Seishi replied, "I must not say about them. Anyway, Naruto, Sasuke. Get along with Hikari, ok?" They replied simultaneously, "Ok!" From there, it was a quiet life for Seishi. He was always at home and on call. His wife, Aoi, wanted to become pregnant again. Their second daughter was born just as Hikari graduated from the Academy. The Konoha Crush Seishi requested to Hiruzen that Hikari be put on Naruto and Sasuke's team, however it will be a four-man cell, instead of a three. Hikari and Sakura got along, strangely. They both have a crush on Sasuke, but Hikari's feelings are two-pronged. She can't decide between Naruto or Sasuke. Seishi was on his own business everyday but Hikari tells him all about the missions they go on. Seishi enjoys his daughter's stories but he never really pays attention because of his cursed life. The Chūnin Exams were just around the corner. Seishi had complete faith that Hikari would pass. She easily passed the first round. Seishi asked Jiraiya to also train his daughter in between the rounds. Soon, Round 2 began. Seishi could only hope for her to pass as he heard of the so-called "Forest of Death". Seishi, as a Konoha jōnin, waited in the tower for the genin to arrive. A few days later, genin start rolling in. Seishi realized that there were too many that have passed. Preliminary matches ensued. Seishi applauded Sasuke and Naruto's victories. Seishi was surprised Hikari wasn't called to fight. The preliminaries were over in a blink of an eye. The third round would begin soon. If all goes planned, Hikari will participate in a three-way final. Seishi was in the crowd, happily anticipating Hikari's match. However, during Sasuke's match, an explosion rang out in the Hokage's booth. Seishi immediately jumped up and onto the ring. He grabbed Sasuke and jumped back into the crowd. "Seishi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Seishi replied, "Something's wrong." Suddenly, Seishi whirled around and crossed a rod with someone's kunai. "Oh, I see you've already entered Tenseigan Chakra Mode." Seishi smirked, "I have to be serious in protecting my village and the only way to do that is by entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode." The hooded man said, "Interesting. Temple of Nirvana Technique!" Seishi immediately felt drowsy and his Tenseigan Chakra Mode faded. Shit! Genjutsu! Seishi made the Tiger hand seal and said, Release! Immediately, the drowsiness left him. He activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode again and used a small Silver Helical Explosion, whipping up a tornado in the stands. Kakashi complained, "Seishi-sensei, that's going overboard!" Seishi the saw out of the corner of his eye Sasuke bolting after Gaara and his team mates. Seishi was about to make haste when he was interrupted again by the hooded man. "You're not going anywhere." Soon, a full-on battle ensued between Sound, Leaf and Sand. Seishi went and faced the invading forces head-on. Seishi fought full force, Tenseigan Chakra Mode until his wife showed up and helped him. "*fumes* Seishi! Stop doing stuff by yourself! I'm your wife so we have to do it together!" Aoi scolded. Seishi nodded mutely, knowing he can't argue with his beloved wife. Together, the two decimated the troops. Then, Seishi saw with his Tenseigan a brewing battle. He told his wife, "Aoi, I'm sorry but I have to help my daughter's friends." Seishi bolted, thinking, Please let me make it in time! Seishi could see what's going on in the battle. Sasuke was down on one knee holding his left arm. Naruto was standing on a tree branch and Sakura was tending to Sasuke. He then saw Gaara attack them in his partial Tailed Beast transformation. Sakura was entrapped in a sand arm and Seishi could sense Naruto shocked into action. Naruto began attacking from all angles using his shadow clones. Seishi ran faster as he saw Gaara transform into a monster. Seishi was then shocked by Naruto's strength. All he could see, feel and hear was gusts of wind from Naruto's Rasenshurikens. He then realized that he didn't need to go as Naruto was strong enough to take care of Gaara himself. He saw the heartbreaking end of the battle as Naruto headbutted Gaara and the two fell through the foliage. He rushed to Naruto's side and saw Sasuke carrying him on his back. Seishi activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode and formed one Truthseeker Orb to become a chair. He carried Sakura on his back while Naruto and Sasuke rode on the chair. Seishi was later given terrible news. Itachi Uchiha had died from his wounds and Sasuke Uchiha had awakened a Mangekyō Sharingan. He then heard that the two boys were clashing on the roof of the hospital. He quickly rushed to the scene and along with Kakashi, stopped the two boys from clashing a Chidori with a Rasenshuriken. The two boys marched off on their own. Seishi was filled with nostalgia at this. Sasuke's Kidnapping The Joint Chūnin Exams The Akatsuki Seishi's Death More Coming Soon Personality Seishi is a very kind man. When he was young, he was an unfeeling, cold-blooded killer. Upon fleeing to the moon, his personality softened and he almost forgot about all the people he killed. Soon, the Second Shinobi World War broke out. Seishi had no knowledge about the war because he was on hiatus on the moon. But he went down to earth just in time for War. He not wanting anymore cold-blooded killers being born in this time, searched for any orphans. He found Yahiko, Konan and Nagato and trained them to hate only one person: himself. He soon was mortally injured and was bedridden in the Haru village for a while. His marriage with Aoi Haru made him more caring. Appearance Seishi is a blue-haired young man. He always look young due to all his cells producing telomerase to prevent chipping off of the telomeres. He usually wears a traditional kimono and a sash to hold his sword. Seishi is rather lanky man. His wife also looks forever young as well due to her lineage. Abilities Chakra Seishi has large chakra reserves but after honing his skills on the moon with the Ōtsutsuki Clan, his chakra levels doubled. With Tenseigan Chakra Mode active his chakra levels are increased four times. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a Hyūga clan member, he has the Byakugan, granting him near 360-degree vision. He can utilize the Gentle Fist. Tenseigan Seishi was once kidnapped around age 5 by Otsutsuki clansmen. They experimented with DNA transformation, injecting Seishi full of Otsutsuki DNA. He was asleep throughout all this and awoke in his ben as normal. But around an hour after awakening, his eyes began pulsing. By the time he was sent to war, his Tenseigan matured mid-battle. His Tenseigan was also unique: it was orange in color. =Tenseigan Chakra Mode = Seishi's Tenseigan Chakra Mode is orange: the color of his Tenseigan. Seishi's TCM grants him 12 Truth-Seeking Balls. He doesn't have any unique abilities with the TCM. Star Chakra Mode Ryo Hyuga gave Seishi a Starfruit for his 195 birthday. Ryo asked what was the secret to his especially long life and Seishi answered with, "It was because of the Ōtsutsuki DNA and Haru DNA I received. I am 195 years old but I still look like I'm in my mid-20's." Seishi immediately awakened and controlled Star Chakra Mode, a feat no one else has managed to do, as the first conscious use of Star Chakra Mode depends per person. Star Chakra Mode by itself makes Seishi release waves of light purple chakra and when used in conjunction with Tenseigan Chakra Mode, his appearance remains the same but with two distinct colors: clothing is cyan green while the air around glows shocking purple. Because of his mastery of SCM, he was endowed with the title of Twelve Guardian Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird. Attaining the title granted Seishi transformations exclusive to Suzaku: Fire Release: Scarlet Plumage and Scarlet Plumage: Divine Enchantment. Nature Transformation Seishi has an affinity to water but he mastered the Wind, Fire and Lightning Releases during the Warring States Period and Third Shinobi World War. He was taught the Rasengan by Minato and he could easily enhance it into the Rasenshuriken. Young Kakashi taught Seishi the Chidori and Seishi could easily combine it with his Rasengan. He also could combine Fire and Wind to form a fire-based Rasengan. Even without a Sharingan, Seishi could completely match chakra ratios. Bukijutsu Seishi prefers to use his shakujō for combat. If unable to use his dojutsu, he uses Yang Release: Impure Legion Banishment to imbue his weapons to make them sharper and have more destructive force. He can wield eight swords, just like Killer Bee but he puts three in each hand and two in his mouth. He only has one real sword which he keeps at his side so the rest are chakra constructs.